Cell Block Tango: Shugo Chara Style!
by EWhiteOwl18
Summary: Six murderers-or rather murderesses-tell their tales of how they ended up in jail. Rated T for murder stories(don't worry, it's nothing graphic.) ONE SHOT.


**Hey guys! Second fanfic on here and it's another Shugo Chara. (Ivory: Wow, WhiteOwl, I can really tell you favorite anime is Death Note. Me: Shut up, Ivory!) In case none of you know, Cell Block Tango is a song from the play/movie Chicago. Really good movie. And I decided that it would be fun to make a different version of it-Shugo Chara Style. XP Okay, I think I've bored you enough. Real quick disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR CHICAGO OR CELL BLOCK TANGO, ONLY THE STORYLINE OF THIS FANFICTION! Okay, I'm done. :) Enjoy! Hopefully. :)**

**Cell Block Tango: Shugo Chara Style!**

_"And now, the six merry murderesses of the Seiyo Elementary Jail in their rendition of the Cell Block Tango."_

"Bang." Red lights flashed on a honey-eyed woman with wild pink hair down to her waist.

"Samurai." A girl with tawny brown pigtails and crazed caramel eyes threw herself against her cell's bars.

"Prince." Long purple hair tied with a crimson bow shone with red. Brown eyes reflecting murderous intent appeared from the dark.

"No way!" A teenager with short, salmon-colored hair and brown eyes clung to the bars of the cage as if her life depended on it.

"Crying." A petite, blonde-haired woman with the eyes of a deer and a murderer combined fingered the iron door of her containment.

"Idol." A very pretty woman with long blonde hair in ponytails and violet, smug eyes stood with her hands on her hips and most of her weight on her left leg.

"Bang." Amu Hinamori smiled as she sang.

"Samurai." Yaya Yuiki pressed herself against the jail cell.

"Prince." Nadeshiko Fujisaki licked her lips.

"No way!" Rikka Hiiragi grasped at the bars tighter.

"Crying." Rima Mashiro tilted her head to the side adorably.

"Idol." Utau Hoshina Tsukiyomi full-out grinned evilly and lean forward at the waist.

"Bang."

"Samurai."

"Prince."

"No way!"

"Crying."

"Idol."

"He had it coming," all the girls sang together, each dancing eerily behind the bars. "He had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it..."

"I bet that you would have done the same," Utau soloed snarkily. Amu walked out of her cell an walked to the center of the room.

"You know how people have those habits that'll always get you down?" Amu said. "Like... Ikuto. Ikuto would always smile-no, not smile. _Smirk. _So I came home from a friend's house one day because we'd had a fight, and I'm looking for a shoulder to cry on. And there was Ikuto, sitting on the couch, smiling-no, not smiling. _Smirking. _So I looked at him and said, 'Ikuto, if you smirk like that _one more time...' _And he did. So i went into the garage and I got my dad's old pistol. I shot two warning shots." Amu paused and smiled eerily. "Into his _head._"

Amu walked off to the side and began to dance the tango without a partner.

"He had it coming," all the girls chorused. "He had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it, I bet that you would have done the same."

Yaya strode up to where Amu had been standing moments before. "I met Kairi Sanjou when we were in elementary school. He'd told me he was trying to find his way to the path of truth like a samurai and we hit it off. So, I moved into his house. I would make dinner for Kairi when he came home. He'd come home, we'd eat dinner, and talk a little bit before sleeping. And then I found out. 'The path of truth', he said? Path of truth my butt! No, not only had he lied to me. He'd been secretly planning to dump me for my best friend. So he came home that night I fixed him dinner just like normal. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic!"

Yaya giggled slightly at the last sentence and went by Amu to dance her own version of the solo tango. The girls started singing again.

"He had it coming. He had it coming. He took a flower in its prime. And then he used it and he abused it. It was a murder but not a crim!"

Nadeshiko model-walked her way to the center of the stage with a smile on her face the entire time and a mischievous look in her eyes. She told her story.

"So I was standing in the kitchen one night, cutting some vegetables for soup, when Tadase stormed in. 'Did you meet up with one of your boyfriends while I was out?' he screamed. He was crazy! And said, 'Don't treat me like a mere Prince! I'm supposed to be the King of this house! You serve me!' And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times."

Nadeshiko nodded matter-of-factly and all but skipped to dance with the other two girls.

"If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it, I bet that you would have done the same!"

Rikka walked slowly to center stage, telling her tale at the same time. "I met Hikaru when we were both very young. He'd always been really cold to everyone and for some reason, I really wanted to make him open up to me. It didn't take me long to realize that I was in love with him, and he soon realized he was in love with me too. We've been dating for six years now, and we were about to move in with each other."

Nadeshiko glanced at Rikka. "But did you kill him?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "No way! Not guilty!"

She ran off to the side with tears streaming down her face, dancing a dance without a name.

"He had it coming..." The voices faded into the background as Rima stepped up for her turn.

"Nagi and I met through the entertainment business; I was a comedian and he was a dancer. At some point along the way, we fell in love and started a show together. The media loved us. So one day my grandmother died, but I'd promised myself long ago that I wouldn't cry. What kind of comedian cries? At least, crying because of actual emotion. So Nagi and I went out to go eat and there were reporters surrounding the apartment building. They asked me about my grandma and I started fake-crying so I could get them on my side. Then Nagi said, 'Don't worry about her; she's faking it.' A riot broke out so I ran back into the apartment. When Nagi came up after me, he saw that I was actually crying, not fake this time. I asked him why he would say that. Then, he told me that it was my fault for never showing my true feelings. I completely blacked out after that. I can't remember a thing. I wasn't until later when I was washing his blood off of my hands I even knew he was dead."

An eerily innocent smile crawled onto her face and she started to solo tango. The singing resumed. "He had it coming. He had it coming. He had it coming all along. I didn't do it, but if I'd done it, how could you tell me that I was wrong?"

At last, Utau stepped up to the front. Her violet eyes were mischievous and she was smiling a little half-smile.

"I loved Kukai Souma more than I can ever hope to explain. He was outgoing and sporty. He called me 'Idol' since I was a famous singer and I'd call him 'Kid' since he was younger than me. Kukai would always get job offers for different sports teams, and I'd thought it was because of his great skills. It wasn't until the sixth offer that I found out that wasn't it. He'd been cheating on me with women who could get him jobs. He'donly been dating me because of the fame; he was going to dump me the second he found a job he liked. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences; he saw himself alive, and I saw him _dead._"

The other girls joined Utau back in the middle and they started dancing the tango in a big group while singing.

"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum! The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum! They had it coming. They had it coming. They had it coming all along. Because they used us and they abused us. How could you tell us that we were wrong? He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it, I bet that you would have done the same!"

The girls slowly started walking back to their jail cells while singing.

"If you smirk like that _one more time..._" Amu said.

"Path of truth, my butt!" Yaya snarled.

"He ran into my knife ten times..." Nadeshiko whispered.

"Dating for six years!" Rikka said wistfully.

"Your fault for hiding your feelings..." Rima added in.

"Artistic differences," Utau said.

"Bang," Amu whispered.

"Samurai," Yaya murmured.

"Prince," Nadeshiko said quietly.

"No way!" Rikka said.

"Crying," Rima muttered.

"Idol," Utau breathed.

"The cells slammed shut behind the murderesses.

_Clang!_

**Whew! Been sitting on that one for a while. So what do you guys think? And by the way, I just added Nadeshiko in because I needed another girl. Let's just pretend that Nadeshiko is actually a girl and NOT Nagi crossdressing. :) So what did you guys think? Did anyone read this...? XP**


End file.
